Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a head-mounted display (HMD) device, and more particularly, to a head-mounted display device with high-accuracy positioning.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) uses a computer simulation to generate a three-dimensional (3D) virtual world, and it can provide a visual sensory simulation for a user, such that the user perceives an immersive environment. When the user moves, the computer can immediately perform a complex calculation and return an accurate image of the 3D world, and therefore the user senses the presence of the 3D world.
However, because the current technique for positioning and rotating detections is not accurate, the virtual reality experience can often make the user dizzy. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a novel design for overcoming this problem of the prior art.